The invention generally relates to voice communication using conventional RFID systems including RFID tags and interrogators.
RFID systems are well known. RFID systems are commonly utilized for product tracking, product identification, and inventory control in manufacturing, warehouse, and retail environments. RFID systems generally have two primary components: 1) a reader/writer (also known as an “interrogator”); and 2) an RFID tag (also known as a “transponder”). An RFID tag is a miniature device that is capable of responding, via variable reflectance of the radio frequency (“RF”) signal generated by the interrogator. There are various tag configurations and arrangements. RFID tags are constructed to reflected an RF signal (“backscatter”) back to the interrogator, a backscatter signal being detected by the interrogator. There are a variety of types of RFID systems useful for a various RFID applications. Various data communication protocols are used in RFID systems, depending on their application.
Passive transponders have no on-board battery. All energy required to operate the transponder is harvested from signals transmitted by the interrogator. Active tags have an on-board battery or use an external power source to power the tag's circuitry. In a typical application, the reflected (backscatter) or transponder RF signal is modulated in a manner that conveys identification data back to the interrogator. The identification data can then be stored, processed, displayed, or transmitted by the interrogator as needed.
Due to the size and complexity of the necessary components, fixed RFID interrogators mounted by doorways, loading docks, and assembly lines were the first to be developed and deployed in the field. As RFID technology matures and gains more widespread use in the data acquisition industry, there is increasing demand for mobile RFID interrogators. Integration of RFID interrogators into mobile computing devices is now beginning to take place.
The prior art is replete with mobile computing devices, including general purpose devices and devices that are designed to perform specific functions. Mobile computers intended for industrial, retail, shipping, and inventory applications are typically designed to be rugged, robust, and weatherproof. Such mobile computers are available from manufacturers such as Motorola, Inc. RFID interrogators were first associated with mobile computers as a physically separate device externally linked to the computer in order to provide RFID interrogator capabilities to the computer, such as shown in FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART). A mobile computer 100 is hard wired to an RFID interrogator 102 which interrogates a plurality of RFID tags 104. Now, RFID interrogators are being integrated into mobile computers themselves, such as shown in FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART). Mobile Computer 100 an incorporated therein an RFID interrogator 102.
Referring now to FIG. 3 (PRIOR ART), there are advantages to being able to provide voice communication between a mobile computer 300 and a headset 302 worn by an operator 304 of the mobile computer. There are ways to meet this need with known technology, such as, for example, cable with conventional audio circuitry, “Bluetooth” wireless technology and conventional radio frequency (RF) communication. Each of these techniques has its own set limitations and necessary design compromises.
The invention presented herein provides an alternative to these known techniques that is particularly useful in the case of a mobile computer having RFID capability communicating with a headset.